comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kopaka (Earth-4001)
Kopaka was the Toa Mata of Ice on the island of Mata Nui, and deputy commander of the Toa Mata. Later, he became the Toa Nuva of Ice. History The history of Kopaka prior to 2553 is the same as his mainstream counterpart. Personality & Traits Kopaka was serious, cold, and analytical. He was a loner, preferring to go solo instead of teaming up. He would often be in rivalry with Tahu, their elements reflecting their different and conflicting natures. Kopaka oftenly displayed his cold side and to many it seemed like it was all there was in him. But if one would take the time to look a little deeper into his character, it would find a loyal guardian with a caring heart who was willing to risk everything to protect his home, Matoran, Turaga, and his brother and sister Toa. He was very protective of the Matoran, thinking that exposing them to danger was not the deed of a responsible Toa. Pohatu was possibly Kopaka's closest friend; he was the first of the Toa to encounter Kopaka, and when Pohatu was later thought dead, it was the only time Kopaka openly showed emotions. Kopaka also considers Lewa a good friend, as he worried about the Toa of Air when there was no sign of him on Bara Magna and swore to find his brother. Unlike some of the other Toa Nuva, Kopaka had changed very little. He still prefered to fight alone, given the opportunity, though he knew it was not a wise tactic against the Makuta. He and Tahu had settled many of their differences and Kopaka filled the role of deputy leader of the team. Powers & Equipment Toa Mata Kopaka controlled the element of Ice. He wore the Kanohi Akaku, the Mask of X-Ray Vision, and wielded an Ice Sword and an Ice Shield. Toa Nuva When Kopaka became a Toa Nuva, he gained a greater control over his element. He also wore the Akaku Nuva, which was stronger than the normal Akaku. He wielded two Ice Blades, normally doubled up as one long blade (unusual, as the other Toa Nuva held one weapon in each hand), and an enchanced version of the Ice Shield. His swords also functioned as skis. In the movie BIONICLE: Mask of Light, Takua and Jaller used Kopaka Nuva's shield as a mini sled. Kopaka was later given adaptive armor by Artakha. This armor allowed his body to shift into a state that suited the bearer's current environment. Toa Phantoka As a Phantoka, he was still technically a Toa Nuva. He was equipped with a Midak Skyblaster with a Blizzard Blade on it, and wore an adapted version of the Akaku Nuva, the Mask of X-Ray Vision. Trivia *Kopaka was the first of the Toa Mata to recover a Kanohi. *According to Solek, Kopaka once fought and defeated three dozen Zyglak on his own. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Toa Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Asexual Characters Category:Males Category:White Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-4001 Category:Earth-4001 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Toa Mata/Nuva members (Earth-4001) Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Cryokinesis Category:Explosion Creation Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Combatant Category:Vulnerability to Fire Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Object-Based Powers Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Sword Wielders Category:Shield Wielders Category:Armor Users Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Gun Wielders Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Memory Loss Category:Versions of Kopaka